


A Fanfic I Wrote Because For Some Reason I Ship Lana With Midna, Do Not Judge Me, They Only Have Like, Two Fanfics and I Wrote One

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: Or AFIWBFSRISLWMDNJMTOHLTFAIWO for short.I got bored so I wrote this hunk of lesbianism (though I guess Lana wouldn’t qualify as a lesbian, because Link, but whatever) and now, it is posted for y’all to enjoy. Or hate. I don’t dictate your emotions and opinions.This takes place during Hyrule Warriors, when Lana goes to the Era of Twlight and meets Midna. It describes their first encounter and, spoiler alert: they have some weirdly sweet moments while hopefully staying in character. (Technically, Midna’s the lesbian, she kind of falls in love with Lana, Lana tries to ignore her feelings because she’s going through a lot right now.)





	1. Chapter 1

Among being a sorceress, a warrior, and a medic, Lana was also a total history nerd.

She had been for quite some time—even when she was whole, with Cia, and they just sat there, watching all of history happen as they watched over the Triforce’s balance. Actually, that was probably what made her such a history nerd, it was one of the few things she (was “she” right? Had that sorceress really been her? Could she be the same person without Cia, was she even what she was now without Cia?) could actually enjoy in the isolation her duties gave her. She had picked up some hobbies, yes—the solitude gave her a chance to practice her magic, and read, and garden, and...watch Hyrule’s history. 

And it was a very interesting history, too! Goddesses, and princesses, and heroes, knights and kingdoms and ruin, tales of bravery and strength, an ongoing romance, a never ending rivalry with a villain of pure evil. Yes, the hero always prevailed and at times, it was predictable but it staved off the boredom and loneliness her position gave her. And she had seen it all, and loved it all. It was entertaining, watching everything happen, watching evil die, watching good win out, always. Very moving. And in every time, she—Cia—they—watched happily as Link, because it was always him, always, always, always, went on all sorts of adventures, met all sorts of people. She loved every bit of it. She loved history and every person from history, and this was all rather exciting.

She was jealous of Zelda too, of course. Sometimes she didn’t always end up with the hero, she knew, but all three of them were bound together—by a dying villain’s will, by fate, by the triforce and one way or another, they would find themselves together in some way.

But this time was different. Something had gone wrong and—because of _her—_Lana was experiencing this part of history. Yes, she was jealous of Zelda, but seeing her in the flesh had been thrilling. She was a thousand times more brilliant and more stunning than Lana could ever think, and it was the same with Link, and that was surely saying something. 

And then, there she was, in the Era of Twilight, and she wanted to examine every little thing, but she had far more important matters at hand, such as the fate of the triforce, and the world, and the kingdom she had so admired and the hero Lana had kind of put in danger.

Still though, she thought, racing forward after the butterfly with none other than Agitha at her heels (Agitha! Of course, Agitha hadn’t played much of a role in the legend of the hero of twilight, but still, Agitha had a sort of quirk to her that just made her very interesting to Lana, and she was a very sweet little girl, loyal to her friends and her insect subjects.) This was rather thrilling. The Era of Twlight! She was fighting alongside Link and Zelda and finally wouldn’t have to just stand by the sidelines while Hyrule was in danger. She could do something. Of course, wanting more than what she had been assigned by the very goddesses themselves was what had started this whole mess, and Lana was very, very worried about the foreseeable future because she knew what was going to happen, but she was trying so hard to focus on the present.

The butterfly was just a little farther than an arms length away—Until Lana stopped in her tracks at the sight of the mass of skeletal and armored monsters a couple yards away. The butterfly did not stop.

The solders behind her stopped too.

For a minute, the enemies just stared at her, watching, but they hadn’t attacked, meaning they mustn’t have been Cia’s. And slowly, they begun to part, making room for a small figure, floating in the air.

She was small, maybe three feet in height with orange hair in a ponytail behind her pretty tiny head, her eyes yellow but the irises red. Her skin was a light blue, except for glowing teal markings and some black on her legs and her arms and parts of her chest—either skin tight clothing or just her skin. A fang jutted out of her mouth, and on top of her head was the Fused Shadow, an artifact Lana had studied a top a person she recognized from history.

She almost squealed in excitement, but thankfully didn’t.

Because, clearly she was an enemy if the ever familiar butterfly in the strange orb that floated above her palm was any clue.

”Let it go!” She shouted. “That insect is important!”

”Why?” Midna asked. “So it can fly around and spread poison on my forces?” Lana wanted to ask if that was an actual things butterflies did—she didn’t know, her knowledge of bugs was mostly limited to spiders and wasps.

”What?” Lana wasn’t even sure what exactly Midna was doing here. And what she was doing in her imp form.

Lana looked over her shoulder at the sound of movement—Agitha was pushing through the crowd of soldiers. She accidentally jabbed a guy in the eye with her parasol. “Excuse me, sorry—“ Midna frowned as the little girl in blonde pigtails in an unmarred pink dress with a picnic basket in hand stood by Lana, in the middle of a war zone. “Actually,” she started. “The butterfly you see now is not of a poisonous genus, I can assure you!” Agitha seemed to think this was very helpful.

”Yeah!” Lana shouted.

”Genus...?” Lana didn’t entirely know what that was, either. Of course, there was also the possibility that Midna wasn’t confused over the word “genus” and more confused about what a child was doing in the middle of the battlefield among trained soldiers. 

“This is a goddess butterfly,” Agitha continued. The waning light glittered on the purple earrings that dangled above her shoulders. “If you ask it kindly, it will guide you anywhere you want to go. Isn’t that nice?” She giggled happily, apparently not aware that that sort of information would not be wise to hand over so easily to a potential enemy and threat.

Midna also seemed aware of this. “Guide me anywhere, huh?” She looked over at it. The orb disappeared and the butterfly landed on her tiny palm. “Hey! Butterfly!” Midna shouted. “Take me to that ugly witch!”

Her words were anything but kind, but the butterfly, either because she feared Midna or because she just thought she should because she was ordered to, began to fly in a direction and Midna began to follow her.

Lana immediately tried to follow Midna. She had a feeling she knew what witch Midna was talking about. “Oh my!” Agitha gasped in horror behind her. “Whatever should we do?”

The crowd of monsters that stood before Lana and the soldiers she brought with her took a step forward, the soldiers in armor raising their weapons, Darknuts, if she recalled correctly. The Stalchildren she thought it was just got closer, their long red claws probably good enough weapons. Lana exhaled through her nose, trying to come out of her shock and keep calm while she thought about the best course of action. Violence, it seemed in this scenario, was the best answer. “Guess we’ll just have to fight it out.”


	2. Chapter 2

The monsters might have heard her, because immediately, they all stepped forward and advanced on her few troops. Agitha was hot on her heels as Lana gave chase to the Twili, attacking every enemy that stepped in front of her, trying to keep her from reaching Midna.

”I’ll take care of that black witch!” Midna shouted. Multiple enemies that Lana just now noticed had been following Midna immediately stopped in their tracks. “Underlings! Hold them back!”

As if on cue, a Darknut stepped closer to Agitha, taking a swing at her. “Oh no!” She cried, placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. “Li’l Miss Butterfly, come back!” She reached out a hand as if to grab the butterfly that was definitely not within arms reach anymore. Barely looking at the enemy, Agitha hit them with her parasol as she twirled in a circle. “That angry kitty just drove Li’l Miss Butterfly away!” The Darknut fell, but it seemed as if another just rose to take it’s place—Lana knocked it down with her spear.

”I’ll get the butterfly back,” she decided. “Agitha, you need to get back to the village for now.”

Agitha pouted, looking very upset. She sighed. “Well...okay...Please keep Li’l Butterfly safe!”

”I will, Agitha, you just be careful for now.”

Agitha nodded, and immediately ran the opposite direction, taking down every enemy that tried to block her path much easier than the actual soldiers were, though it wasn’t without struggle.

Lana kept trying to push through the swarm of enemies and go where she was pretty sure she had seen Midna go. “THERE!” She heard Midna’s voice come from a keep and immediately dashed into it, stopping at the entrance. Midna, the butterfly little more than a couple feet away from her, floated above the ground, her fists curled as she stood in front of Cia.

Cia was not ugly, Lana knew. With her warm brown skin and incredibly revealing armor that probably did very little to protect her, her white hair framing her face and her mask keeping her face covered. She was not ugly—but she was, Lana had to say, just the slightest bit insane, considering she started a war.

”I found you!” Midna yelled. “Now dispel the curse you placed on me before I claw at your eyes!”

Cia didn’t address Lana as she stood behind Midna, chuckling and not the slightest bit threatened. “Don’t you look cute!” Her words must have been directed at Midna, but her eyes were on Lana. “Well, I must be off. Let’s pick this up some other time.” Another chuckle. “Tah!”

”No!” Midna shouted, clearly frustrated as she stepped forward. Unfortunately, so did Lana, effectively pushing Midna aside.

”Cia!” 

“Oh, Lana, what are you doing here? Don’t you know we aren’t supposed to intervene?”

”That’s why I’m here—because you’re here!”

”Well,” Cia smirked. “I’m not here, anymore. It’s just you. You and a very ugly, stray alley cat. Goodbye now!”

Before Lana had a chance to process her words, Cia vanished and the keep was silent. Midna turned to face Lana. “Are you kidding?!” She shrieked. “She escaped because _you_ got in my way! Are you on her side?” She immediately got closer to Lana. 

“Wait! We’re not enemies! I just came to get that butterfly back!”

”Hush!” Lana flinched at the volume such an incredibly tiny thing shouldn’t be able to reach. “I’m in no mood to talk about insects!”

Midna was seething with rage—and the keep grew a little darker, the shadows in the corners growing.

”Wait—did you create the shadows here? Because it’s spawning monsters everywhere!”

”Created?” Midna scoffed. “Ha! You don’t realize it, but you’re talking to Princess Midna of the Twili people!”

”Actually, I _do_ kind of realize it—“ Midna’s hair suddenly turned into a fist and tried to slap Lana—she threw herself out of the way right before impact was made. “If you could just quit—“ A Darknut she hadn’t noticed swung at her, the blade in their hand cutting into her shoulder. “Fine! I didn’t want to fight you, but I need that butterfly and I don’t have the time to talk!” Midna barely seemed to be listening—she retreated to another keep—again, Lana had to find her.

She was running around like a chicken with her head cut off, dodging enemies and blows and helping some of her allies who needed it. Agitha seemed to be the only one who could really hold her own and for that, Lana was kind of grateful. She really didn’t want Agitha to get hurt, she was only a child and she really didn’t belong in this war, no one in this time or any other deserved to be in the war. 

_Honestly, this war definitely shouldn’t have happened...it wouldn’t have happened if...No, focus, Lana!_

She stopped to look around and then darted into a keep Midna had ran into. She looked at her incredulously. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?! Ugh, fine! If you want a fight, let’s do this!” All of a sudden, Midna was on top of a wolf, black as night. Without so much as a warning, she charged at Lana—but stopped right as Lana was ready to counterattack. The wolf disappeared, and Midna just stood there for a minute. “What?” She looked around. “Where’d my power go? Is someone shutting off patches of Twilight?” At that exact moment, Agitha came in.

”Miss Lana! I captured some of those really dark keeps!”

”What?” Lana looked back at Midna, who seemed at a total loss of what to do. “Wait—Agitha, if capturing those keeps dispels the twilight in them—I think she’s losing power—you’re brilliant!”

”Whatever it takes to rescue Li’l Miss Butterfly!” Agitha exclaimed.

”Shutting down sources of twilight makes her a pushover! We’ll have that butterfly back in no time!”

Midna looked at the two of them before disappearing. “Come on, Agitha—if we can find her, we can beat her and then continue on!”

”Okay! Sounds like fun! Let’s capture the kitty!”

Lana decided not to tell Agitha she wasn’t really a cat. “Let’s go!”

The monsters were beginning to thin out and weaken—searching for Midna was pretty easy, if slightly time consuming, but finally, Lana found her on the stone bridge she couldn’t quite remember the name of. 

Fighting her was less time consuming, but a thousand times more difficult and a hundred thousand times more painful. Midna’s forces were very much diminished and very few could assist her—all she had was one Darknut Agitha took care of in about five minutes and a handful of Stalchildren. However, Lana’s allies were incredibly weak and for the most part, she just wanted them to stay out of the way because she was pretty sure she saw Midna use her hair-hand thing to grab a large fistful of them and crush them and while Lana had been able to take the time to heal them with her magic, she probably couldn’t do that now what with the angry, Twili imp on top of a wolf. And even though Midna was outnumbered and not incredibly fast, she was very, very angry and apparently, had little to no qualms about what she was doing because she did not hesitate to try to punch Lana in the face multiple times, although only one of those times was there an actual impact.

After what felt like centuries of fighting and pain, Agitha summoned a gigantic, glimmering beetle that towered over them all and it hit Midna, knocking her to the side, where for a good moment, she laid limp. Lana could only assume this meant the battle was over. She strapped her spear to her back and stepped closer to the felled Twilight Princess.

Her eyes fluttered open and her small hands tried to push her off of the ground, but found no purchase and she fell back down. “Ow,” she said. She tried to push herself up again, nearly slipped but caught herself and then groaned. “I never thought I’d get beaten while I still had access to the Twilight’s power...”

The enemies had vanished. They could, for the most part, relax.

”Miss Kitty?” Agitha asked politely. “Pretty please, can you give back my friend, Li’l Butterfly?”

On the ground, Midna groaned again. “Fine, take the butterfly.” The butterfly—which had been floating by the sidelines, watching them fight, floated back over to Agitha and landed in her outstretched palm. Midna blinked—her gaze went from Agitha to Lana. “Wait. You’re not with the witch?”

”No,” Lana sighed, trying to catch her breath and analyze the damage Midna had done. A couple of her ribs were bruised, she could feel a hairline fracture on her cheekbone and a bone in her wrist was broken. She also had a black eye, a cut lip, a bruise on her jaw, and her shoulder was bleeding pretty heavily. She might have jostled something, and she strained a couple muscles. Nothing a bit of magic couldn’t fix—when she had the time. “Completely the opposite. We’re heading to the Gate of Souls to try to stop her.”

”You should have lead with that!” Midna shouted from the ground. “She and I still have some unfinished business!”

Lana stepped forward, offering a hand to help Midna up. For a minute, she regarded Lana and her outstretched hand, looking her up and down. Then she pushed herself up and floated above the ground. Lana let her hand fall back to her side.

”Where’d you get the kid?” Midna asked.

Lana sighed. “That’s Agitha. She was cornered by some of Cia’s underlings in Kakariko Village, I lent her a hand and she and her...butterfly friend have been helping me locate the Gate of Souls.”

Midna continued to stare at her. “You...aren’t from here.”

”No, I’m not. Well, um...I’m from the future, technically. Back in my time, I was a sorceress and I...oh, this is gonna take a lot of explaining, I can go in more detail later, but the thing is, I’m trying to stop Cia, because she’s gone to war with the Hyrule of my time and has apparently come here, back to the Era of Twilight, and we really need to stop her. What sort of ‘unfinished business’ do you have with her?”

”Well...” Midna crossed her arms over her chest. “Some time ago, a traitor overthrew me and turned me into a hideous imp, also robbing me of my power and I had to team up with a hero from this current Hyrule to get back at him, and even though I killed him, he came back somehow, which might also be that witch’s doing, but I don’t entirely know just yet, and because of both of them, I’m like this _again._ I’m trying to find her so I can go back to being beautiful and powerful and I can kick Zant’s ass again.”

”Understandable,” Lana said. “Well, the thing is...I have allies, and we had to split up, meaning I only have about a third of our actual army and...we could really use all the help we could get. Especially since you annihilated a small portion of my soldiers. And since, obviously, you’re a forced to be reckoned with and have your own reasons—Agitha and I would appreciate the help. So long as you don’t steal the butterfly again.”

Her face broke into a wicked grin. “I think I can do that. Besides, you’ll be going to the Twilight Realm—you’ll need me.”

Lana smiled at her. “Great. Then, we should probably start following Agitha because the butterfly’s already flying in that direction and she followed it.”

While they trailed behind Agitha and the goddess butterfly, Lana tried to explain some things to Midna as well as she could. “So, Cia and I were left to look over the balance of the triforce and with the powers that the Goddesses granted us, we could look through all of time and history and see every event. I actually am really fond of history, I have to admit that the legend of the Hero of Twilight is one of my favorites, so I actually feel kind of excited to meet you. Um, anyway! Cia ended up falling in love with the Link from the time where I came from, because he’s actually a reincarnation of the Link from this time and many other eras and that’s kind of why she waged war. To possess his soul and therefore, him. Also, the triforce. But I’m trying to stop her, so I followed her here, while my allies went to other times to try to stem the ever growing flow of monsters into Hyrule and...well, this was a bit of a setback, but—“

”Actually!” Agitha interrupted, appearing between the two out of nowhere. “The Goddess Butterfly is a really interesting specimen because it’s rumored to be sent by a goddess that Hylians do not know, hence the name! It’s said that they don’t always lead you to where you want to go, but where you need to and essentially decides your fate. Isn’t that amazing?”

Midna blinked. “Sure kid.” She stage whispered to Lana, “remind me to be a little nicer to that butterfly.”

Lana laughed aloud—her nerves were frayed and her entire body hurt, but she could keep going.

”Just how bad did I hurt you?” Midna asked. “You’re limping.”

”I might have torn a ligament in my knee and there’s a hairline fracture in my shinbone. Also, I might very well have a concussion.”

”Sorry,” Midna apologized. “I genuinely thought you were with that witch and...well, I just want to peacefully take care of my people. I thought it was all over.”

”I’m sorry it’s not.” Lana said. _This is my fault, this is my fault, why did I—_ “Are you okay? I can heal you.”

Midna frowned. “I’m fine. The faster we get to your Gate of Souls, the faster this can all hopefully end and I can go back to the Twilight Realm.”

Lana swallowed. She’d heal herself when she got the chance—she kind of just hoped she’d get the chance to heal Midna at some point.


End file.
